pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Alucard
'''Rachel Alucard' (レイチェル＝アルカード Reicheru Arukādo) is the main female protagonist of Next Generation: Pokémon Fairytales series. A mysterious vampire girl who happens to encounter Roku nearby, whom she begin to took a liking for. After seeing an impressive view of Roku, she makes a contract with Roku, making him her Contractor. Rachel is an Arcane of the Fool Arcana (formerly, The Aeon) and the current Arcane of Roku Rokudo. Appearance Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross. She has a red ribbon on her right bicep and left ankle. In addition, she wears a cross-shaped heart necklace that Roku bought for her during episode 12 in the series. Personality Rachel is a stereotypical aristrocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she consideres lower to her, always expecting them to have the highest standard of formality when conversing with her. Although, the only exception to this is Roku, her Contractor, who never calls her with any such formality and she doesn't mind it if it was him. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. As in the case with Ryoko, whom she befriended Rachel when she was left alone and insist Rachel to stay with her. Rachel's familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on regular basis, remain loyal to her. As the series progress, she begins trying to learn how "normal" human does, such as cleaning, cooking, washing, etc. At first, she seems to fail on most of this due to have never understand how humans do it although she becomes more understandable and having herself being able to cook easy foods and other things, though the progress still slow. She also doesn't mind taking awkward situations, as seen when she insist on sleeping with Roku but he rejects it, stating it that its not thing that "he" does thus she stay with Ryoko instead. Due to her aristocrat personality, Rachel always argue with another fellow Arcane, Alice whom shared rivalry with. As they always seen arguing with each other whenever they meet and the latter always calls her "Rabbit", which irritates her and usually calls her back "Rabbit" as well. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Roku. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Roku for his determination and unwillingness to give up when the odds are against him. Her feelings for him is also hinted throughout most of the series, as when Roku gives her a hug after he almost losing her which makes Rachel blush and when Roku holds her hand when leaving from Hiroshi which also makes her flustered as well as Roku. Background Chronology Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter Pokémon Fairytales: Twilight Chapter Next Generation: Pokémon Fairytales Revenant Night/Pokémon Revenant Night/Pokémon -New Chronicles- Other Appearances Anime Appearances Video Game Appearances Pokémon Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: Arcana Magic Arcana Magic (奥義魔法 (アルカナマジック), Ōgi mahō(Arukanamajikku)): *'The Emperor' (皇帝, Kōtei): **'Tiny Lobelia' (タイニー・ロベリア, Tainī Roberia): ***'Sword Iris' (ソード・アイリス, Sōdo Airisu): ***'Baden-Baden Lily' (バーデン・バーデン・リリー, Bāden-Bāden Rirī): **'George XIII' (ゲオルグ13世, Georugu Jūsan-sei): **'Clownish Calendula' (クラウニッシュ・カレンデュラ, Kuraunisshu Karendyura): *'The Wheel of Fortune' (運命の輪, Unmei no Wa): **'Silpheed' (シルフィード, Shirufīdo): ***'Elflead' (エルフリード, Erufurīdo): **'Impish Gypsophila' (インピッシュ・シプソフィラ, Inpisshu Shipusofira): **'Tempest Dahlia' (テンペスト・ダリア, Tenpesuto Daria): *'The Judgement' (審判, Shinpan): God's Magic God's Magic (神の魔法, Kami no mahō): *'God's Fate' (神の運命, Kami no unmei): Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Magus Theater Club Category:Necessarius Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arcane